


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - I like sweet and I like you

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Friendship, Humour, Jenna is not yet on the show, Romance, cereals, lots of cereals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna Coleman has not been on the show yet, so they don’t know each other. While doing their groceries they meet by the cereal section. There are hard decisions to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - I like sweet and I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is total fluff. It came to my mind, when I read post that someone told PC to check out tumblr. Rated G. Fun, Fluff, harmless. (The title is rubbish.. I know) Just some fun I decided to write. Remember this is a fictional story.

Jenna walks around in the supermarket, the only thing she needs are some new cereals. For a reason she don’t know, she has become an addict about it in the last year.

 

She comes around the corner, and there is this long corridor, with two sides of shelves covered with cereals. It is like 20 meters of cereal boxes. She hates it. She always needs forever to decide. The corridor is almost empty. Just a tall, lean man who seems to have the same problem, stands in front of some bio cereals.

 

It only takes her a few seconds till she recognizes him. Yes, it is definitely him. The Doctor. For some unknown reason she turns around, to check if someone else is there. For another moment she dwells on the question if she should approach him or not, and mostly how.

 

She has never met anyone famous. What are you going to do, when you meet one? What to say? It is not her way to approach strangers, praising their work.

When she finally has settled her opening sentence - let’s just try out “Hello!” - a young girl - maybe sixteen approaches him, and she steps a bit back, and does as if she is still in struggle with the cereals.

 

“Mister Capaldi?” the young girl asks, and he turns toward her, gives her a smile, and nods.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it!” the girl grins from ear to ear and can’t believe her luck. Nervous but single minded she asks him for a picture on her phone. He obliges and Jenna can see that he makes his mysterious Doctor face. She can’t help but smile behind a covered hand about it.

 

They do small talk about the latest Doctor Who season and the Girl gets some autographs from him, and Jenna is impressed how nice he is and how patient. Gracious even. He makes the girl feel special. Not every actor can do that. After all, he is doing his private shopping - some can lose their nerves there.

 

“People really adore you, Mister Capaldi,” the girl goes on. Jenna knows exactly what the Girl wants to tell him between the lines without using the words “ _sexy_ ” and “ _attractive_ ”. Peter seems to know too.

 

“It is overrated,” he only says, handing her his autograph.

 

“No, it is not,” the young woman blushes, “you should go onto TUMBLR. It will change your philosophy about yourself.”

 

Jenna is impressed by the girl that she points that out to the star.

 

“Maybe I do,” he says, and the girl snickers, and then goes her way.

 

He turns around, and sees Jenna, and she feels caught and in the need to run away like a wild gone goose or something - but she suppresses the feeling, and rescues herself into some awkward back and forth dance.

 

He probably thinks, she is just another fan. So he keeps standing with his front toward her, as giving her the chance to approach him too. Indeed her feet carry herself toward him, but instead of facing him, she is still looking down the million cereal boxes in front of her.

 

He can’t hide a laugh because of her, but then decides that she might not wants to talk to him, so he turns back to the shelf in front of him.

 

They are now only a meter away from each other, when she says, “Don’t.”

He only turns his head, and their eyes meet, “Mh?”

 

“You probably lied to the girl anyway,... about tumblr. But in case you think about checking yourself out one day…,” she takes one of the boxes out of the shelf, “.. just don’t. Never ever!” she gives him a smile and the box a frown, before she places it back into the shelf.

 

He nods, unsure what to say, unsure what kind of person she is. A fan - obviously. She seems to know tumblr and its maybe unholy content. He turns back to his part of the cereal section and ponders over the decision and an answer he can give her. “Then I don’t will, … boss.”

 

She already had thought he would never answer her, and so - being polite - she had moved her attention back to the actual problem she came for - the freaking cereal choice and is now surprised he actual did answer her. Even more surprised that he called her boss. A stranger. She grins about it and he does too, while they share shy glances over their boxes they both have in hand.

 

Another few seconds go by without them saying anything, then Jenna has enough. The tension is unbearable for her.

 

“Alright, I really can’t cope with this much cereal,” she steps back and points toward the wall of funny looking boxes.  “I mean, honestly, this is like a fucking wall of guilt, covered in sugar and corn.”

 

Peter loses it, and has to laugh out loud. “I couldn’t have said it better.”

 

“You could have said it more flowery,” she turns to him and he does the same.

 

“Yeah, probably,” he chuckles. “So which one you usually chose?”

 

She inhales deeply before she tries to find the one she normally eats, between all the others, “This one,” she grabs for it and holds it out to him, “it is not very healthy but it tastes fantastic! Since a while I am addicted to it.”

 

“Sweet,” he takes the box from her.

 

“And you?”

 

He points into the Bio-section, “This one. Very healthy, but the taste is rubbish.”

 

They both laugh about it.

 

“Sorry,” he raises a hand, “have we met before?”

 

“No, I would remember that,” she says.

 

“I just thought, that…you look familiar. My mistake,” he shakes his head and still tries to place her.

 

“Captain America,” she shrugs. “I am an actress. I was in Captain America, maybe….”

 

He sighs and remembers the film, but not her. She can see how he tries to figure out how he tells her politely about it. She grins, “It was just a small role. I was in Waterloo Road too, maybe you-”

 

“Yes! I do remember!” he really does. “You are…,” he blushes.

 

“Jenna Coleman,” she holds out her hand. “It was Jenna-Louise Coleman, but no one ever calls me that, so I now go under Jenna Coleman.”

 

He grabs her hand, shakes it slightly, and doesn’t let go, till he can finally place her in his head. “So you are the artist formerly known as JLC.”

 

She gives him an appreciable smile, “Shall I add that to my CV?”

 

His hand slowly let go of hers, “Maybe you should.”

  


Peter has still the cereal box in his hands, she had given him. She can see, he not wants it, but doesn’t know how to get rid of it. “It is okay, Doctor,” she steps closer and takes the box from him, “you wouldn’t like it.”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Way too much sugar!” she places the cereal back into the shelf.

 

“What if I like sweet?” he doesn’t know why he says that, it just came to his mind.

 

For a moment she freezes on the point. Her smile goes to the ground, before she faces him again.

“Well, it was nice meeting you. I guess you have better to do, as to discuss cereals with me,” she holds out her hand again. She really wants to ask more question, but he is a star and she is not and sometimes it is like it is.

He grabs her hand again, he has warm hands and she has not, and she really likes it how he enfolds his fingers around her tiny hand. Now, short before their separation she gets how small she is and how tall he is.

 

“Did you know, I am looking for a new companion.”

 

A odd way of saying goodbye she thinks, “What?”

 

“The show. The producers are looking for a new companion for next year, there is an audition tomorrow,” he explains. “Maybe you should go.”

 

It is almost too much information for her, she only blinks. Peter Capaldi, the 12th Doctor telling her to go to an audition for his next companion. Her, Jenna Coleman. Formerly known as…

 

“Maybe I should,” she only says, and he smirks. He knows he just has crashed her inner system with his words. He is a star - she is not - but he really likes her.

 

She wants to ask him, if he will be there, but she has not the courage to do so, and in the end it doesn’t matter. Personally she hopes for it, but professionally it would be better when he will be not there.

 

He starts nodding, yes he really can see her in the role. He already knows the story arc for the next season and from what he has seen. “Yes, you should.”

 

“I am just 5 foot 2,” it comes over her mouth, and she scolds herself for her babbling mouth.

 

“So?”

 

She smirks, “I am small and you are not. See?” she steps aside from him to show him that she only reaches to his chin when she is wearing casual boots.

 

He looks down at her, and has to smile about the situation. “You could wear heels,” she goes on her tiptoes, “or bring a box.”

 

“A box?” she rebounds with her heels.

 

“To stand on it, yes,” it sounded funnier in his head, but he grins anyway.

 

“Mh,” she muses. “Maybe I will.”

 

His phone starts to ring, and in silence he curses the damn thing, he sighs and takes it out of his pocket. “I am sorry.”

 

“No problem. It was nice meeting you,” she smirks, grabs for the usual cereal and walks away.

 

He takes the phone call, and raises his hand for a goodbye. Yes, he really likes her.

  
  


Three month later the BBC announced Jenna Coleman as new Companion as Peter Capaldi’s Doctor.

 

After their first day, Jenna enters her trailer, finding a box on her table. On top, a cereal box with a piece of paper pinned on it.

 

_“Hello 5,2, I found you a box to stand on, and some guilt, covered in corn and sugar. And always remember this show is sometimes like your cereal. Unhealthy, but the taste is fantastic! Welcome on board, my dear companion.”_

 

She smiles about it. She knows what he will find in his trailer. A box of cereals and piece of paper, saying;

 

_“In case you still like sweet.”_

 

He laughs about it. Oh yes, he really likes her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? How about Kudos or a comment!? I really would like to read your opinion. Don't be shy.


End file.
